I Couldn't Save Her
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot] [SatoRisa] 'In the end, I couldn't save her.'


**A/N:** I wanted to write a DN Angel oneshot, so I picked my favorite coupling (SatoRisa) And my favorite genre (Angst) And threw something together. I Hope you like it. Also, I hope you don't hate me for making it incredibly sad (At least I hope it's incredibly sad. o.o;;)

**I Couldn't Save Her**

It was late when they said he could see her. He had been waiting outside her door for how long? Five, six hours? It didn't matter. It felt like eternity. He looked up as they exited, and quietly said; "It's all we can do." The nurse then commented that before he see her, he should be treated himself. His clothes were tattered, his glasses were broken, he was covered in scratches and bruises, and his wrist was red and swollen, proving it was sprained.

He snapped at them, saying she was in a worse condition then he was and that if they had time to criticize him about his appearance, they had time to help her.

He strode right inside, not even bothering to listen to their reply. He was angry. His normal mask had been shattered, revealing his stress, anger and grief. He felt like calling up his father and having them fired for some reason, but he knew that wouldn't make him feel any better. It was only put two innocent women out of a job.

He stopped dead when he entered the hospital room. There she was, lying amongst the blood stained sheets. She was pale, and small. She seemed like a child, lost in stained sheets. His legs wouldn't move right away. He was in stun, watching as the blood dripped off the bed and collected in a puddle on the floor. He almost fell the grief was so heavy. But he swallowed and stepped up next to her.

He pulled up a chair and took a seat next to her bed. Carefully, he held her hand. She seemed so cold.

The heart monitor continued on, blaring beep after beep. Although it should have been a lot faster. A lot closer together. Normally she blushed every time he held her hand. Now, her heart rate didn't increase. It was slow, spread out. She was struggling to stay alive.

_"Satoshi-kun!" _

_He looked up, focusing on the girl who had called his name. Risa Harada. The girl wore a simple skirt, and a tank top. Her hair was being tossed by the ocean air. She was beautiful in every way. _

_And she was his. _

_"Sorry," he said, stepping up to match her pace. "I was just thinking." _

_" 'Bout what?" she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side. _

_"You," he admitted with a soft shrug. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you." He said, taking her hand in his. _

_Risa smiled. "You're sweet." She said, kissing him on the cheek. _

_"Hey! Satoshi! Risa!" _

_They turned at Daisuke's call. He stood at least twenty feet ahead of them with Riku. "You guys are slow!" Riku added. "Hurry up!" _

_Risa stuck her tongue out. "You guys walk too fast!" she chimed, before quickening her pace to meet them. Satoshi paused, turning out to look over the vast ocean beside him. The sun was setting, making the water seem more golden then blue. He was here with Risa. Closing his eyes, he let himself smile slightly. He was the luckiest man alive. _

_"Tamer," Satoshi's eyes snapped open at Krad's voice. "You've become far too Comfterable." _

_"K...Krad?" he whispered in horror. Risa called his name, but he ignored it. _

_"I think it's my turn to have some fun." _

_And then pain exploded from inside of his chest. Satoshi couldn't help but cry out as he dropped to his knees. Using all the will he had, he fought Krad back. But, it seemed to have little effect. Krad was saving his strength for this one opportunity. There was little Satoshi could do against him. _

_"Satoshi!" Risa cried out in alarm, dropping beside him. "Satoshi, what's wrong?" _

_"Don't... hurt them..." he hissed, closing his eyes as Krad's wings began to tear through his back. _

_The last thing he heard, was Krad's insane laughter before everything went dark._

The continuous beeping was starting to drive him insane. Every time he droned it out, he became afraid. Afraid that it would stop and he would miss his chance to save her. He wouldn't let that happen. So he listened to it, despite how much it drove him crazy. Every beep told him he hadn't been strong enough. That he hadn't been able to protect her.

That Krad had won.

He wished, more then anything in the world that there was some sort of magic he could use to help her. He wished he could do something. But, he would have known if there was anything of that sort. So now, he was powerless. Powerless to do anything but sit here and wait for the heart monitor to drone one long siren beep, sounding the end of everything he had ever held dear.

"S...Satoshi?'

He eyes snapped open. Was he imagining things? He looked up, and found her weak, drained brown eyes open, looking at him. There was a soft smile on her lips, despite the pain ricocheting through her body.

"Risa!" he exclaimed, a little louder then he meant, as he bounded to his feet. "You... you're awake!" Words would not come to him. Maybe, those damned doctors were wrong! She was going to live through this!

He ignored the fact that he was standing in her own blood.

"Satoshi..." she whispered, weak and frail. "Come lie with me."

He did not hesitate. He stepped up, and crawled into bed next to her. It easily held both teenagers. He ignored the fact that he was soaking himself in her blood. He wanted to grant her last wishes. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. Careful not to hurt her anymore. "I'm so sorry Risa..." he whispered, closing his eyes and pushing her hair from her eyes. "I couldn't..."

"It's okay," she whispered, her eyes closed and pushed against his chest. "It's... not your fault."

_Dark tore at Krad. Krad collected a ball of magic in his hands, causing Satoshi to scream in pain. He then threw it at Dark. Dark dodged, but then was hit across the face as Krad kicked him. Dark flew back, smashing into a nearby rock. Riku had been knocked out by Daisuke before hand, and was placed in a safe zone some while away. But Risa..._

_"Satoshi!" _

_Risa threw herself into his chest, sobbing. She gripped his shirt, and buried her face in his shirt. "Please stop this! Don't hurt Dark-san! Don't do this anymore!" _

_Krad gave her an amused look, before he struck. _

"I wish I could do something." He whispered, cursing himself again and again for doing nothing but watching her die.

Her reply was delayed. He could hear her breaths growing raspy and she found it hard to breath. "I'm just glad.. you're here." She whispered.

He could feel her tears on his chest, and he looked down on her. "Risa...?"

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I just... don't want to die." He suddenly felt very guilty. "I don't want to be selfish.. but I don't want to... die..." She was too weak to move, and so instead, wiped her tears away.

"I wish..." he trailed off and closed his eyes. He had been wishing and wishing. There was nothing he could do and he had to accept that fact.

_Satoshi felt himself regaining control and he dropped to his knees, clutching Risa's limp body to him. "Daisuke!" he yelled out, finding himself shaking. He turned to look, finding Daisuke against the rock, slowly sitting up. He knew Daisuke probably had a few broken ribs, but right now he had to focus on Risa. She was quickly dying. "Daisuke! Call the ambulance!" _

Satoshi looked at her. Her tears were falling down every once in a while, and her eyes were half lidded. She was dying too fast. He couldn't save her. Slowly, he bent down, and kissed her one last time. Normally, she tasted of her vanilla and kiwi. A beautiful combination he had come to love about her. But now, she tasted like iron. Bloody iron and death.

He released her from the kiss as a long tone pierced through the air. He closed his eyes to suppress his sadness. She was gone. Spirited away from him in a flash. Slowly, he rose from the bed, taking one last look at his beloved angel, before shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving the room. As soon as he stepped out, nurses rushed in to try and bring her back. There would be nothing they could do anymore. She was gone.

He passed the waiting room, finding Riku and Daisuke sitting waiting patiently for him. They rose as he entered. Daisuke marveled at the amount of blood cloaking his tattered clothes. "Satoshi! What-" Satoshi shook his head, silencing the boy.

Tears sprung to Riku's eyes as she hurried off towards the room.

Satoshi hunched over further, and turned to leave.

"It wasn't your fault." Daisuke said quietly.

"Yes it is." Satoshi replied, as he headed out of the hospital. He tried to keep the dull throbbing of his wrist from his mind as he headed out into the night.

_"I the end,"_ he thought. _"I couldn't save her."_


End file.
